Paris
by EmilyxAlison
Summary: Well Alison and Emily is going to Paris finally, but who helped them ? :) Emison with CecexMelissa


Cece Pov " Are you sure..." Ali said with scared and shaking voice " Are you sure that she will help me? " Alison asked me we were in woods near kissing rock, Alison now was hidding almost two years and I have been helping her. Because i love her like a little sister i never had, something just make me love her, she was little version of me.

" Yes Alison, IM sure Melissa will bring Emily here" I said and looked trouth trees wanting to see if Melissa isnt here yet.

" Umm Cece why.. why do you trust her? " Alison asked cerefully.

" Who Emily ? "

"No Melissa, why do you trust her ?" Alison asked as she jumped when heard something far away from her.  
She was tortured for years by this A person and all the hiding maked her so scared and lonely. Only think that keeped her alive, was love, her love for Emily.  
When Alison told me about Emily, I went to Rosewood and meeted Emily I wasnted to see what was so special about Emily...Well Emily was just Amazing and she really loved Ali after everything she has done to her. But Alison has changed I can see that in her eyes.

" Because.." I stopped speeking as Is saw two figures coming toward us. It was Melissa with Emily behind her. I saw Melissa and My heart just melted I missed her so much..  
" Alison..?" Emily said with shaky voice, then Alison satnded up and now Emily could see her clearly. Alison eyes was full of tears.

Alison Pov

Emily my sweet Emily, I love her so much I dont know if she loves me after everything Me and A put her trouth. I broked her heart twice and A has been torturing fot years.  
She was so beautiful her perfect dark curls and her perfect hair, tanned skin and her eyes, eyes full of tears.

"Emily..Emily you have no Idea how much i missed you" I said and ran to Emily we crashed into hug, she put her strong arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her neck. We were hugging and crying both not wanting to let go.

I heard Melissa and Cece whisper something I pulled out of hug and looked at Emilys face, She was crying.

" Emily I...I LOVE YOU, im son sorry I caused a lot of pain for you" I said crying and looking at Emily, she was just looking at me she didnt say Anything.

"Please Emily Im so sorry.." I managed Say crying hard. I shut my eyes, then I felt Emilys hand on my cheek she lifted my head and looked at my eyes.

"Alison you dont have to be sorry for anything, I love you and I always will " She said I couldnt stop smilling. She loves me Emily loves me, I couldn be any happier.  
And went I pulled her into a Kiss, teh kiss was magical, she was careful and her lips were solft and tasked like cherry, just like in Katy Perry song. We pulled away and looked at each other.

"I love you" I wishpered and Pulled her into me her lips brushed agains mine, kiss was slow and sweet. I felt Emily smilling into kiss. I smilled too.  
I totally forgot that Cece with Melissa was her too. We pulled away smilling I turned around and I saw that Melissa had her hand around Ceces wais and Cece was resting her head on Melissas shoulder. I was so confused and looked at Emily she looked confused also.

" Ummm.. CeCe would you want to tell me somethink? " I asked and stepped closer them, Emily stod behind Me With her hand around my waist, I just wouldnt hold my smile.

" Like what, Alison ?" Cece asked smilling she knew what I had in my mind but she was just plaing around. Melissa was just smilling at us. I have to say they looked cute.  
" Okay okay.. I will stop playing with you, Me and Melissa are dating " Cece said with big grin on her face. I just smilled because they did make really great couple,  
I wasnt surprised because I knew that She was GAY, And she always were talking about tall brunnete that she really liked, or I should say was carzy about.

"Awww.. You guys are so cute" said Emily and stod next to me and took my hand in hers and locked our fingers.

" Thank you Emily " Melissa haid smilling, I could see She really loved Cece.

" Okay now we reunited EMISON, we want it last forever" Cece was taking something out her bag and she was just smilling.

"Emison?" Emily asked confused.

"YEAAH Emison, Alison and Emily makes EMISON" Said Melissa

" Okayy whats really weird bu whatever " It was weard but really cute i have to admit.

Cece taked onvelope and handed to us. I disnt say Anything just Opedned it. I couldnt believe my eyes it was two plane tickests to Paris.

"Cece.." I was cut of

"Well I couldnt stand anymore you talking about you and Emily in paris" She was teasing me "So me And Melissa thought that we could make you two really happy so we bought you two Palne tickets to Paris and we bought An apartment in Paris just near Eifell tower" I was sppechles.

"We already had sand all Emilys clothes and most important thinks there, so then you to go there everythings would be settledt" Melissa stopped and looked at out reactions me and Em was lost of words.

" You two leaving today in 8 morning " said Cece I just ran to Cece and hugged her she hugged my back, she was best friend i could wish for she was amazin she and Melissa did all this for me and Emily.

"Thank you Cece so much, I love you so much thank you, OMG i dont know how to thank you" I said crying.

" Alison I love ypu like sister and I want you and Emily happy" I looked at Melissa

" Melissa thank you too so much, thank you for helping me and Emily" I said to Melissa and turned to Emily she was so happy. I was to.

" Your welcome Ali after everyhing you two been trouth you guys are worth it "

"Okay now come, we have to go we need go to air port, you dont want to miss your flight" Said Cece and turned locket her fingers with Melisas and started walking.

I leaned and kissed Emily.

" We are going in Paris, and our dream gonna come true" Emily said and wrapped her hand around my shoulders

" How long we are going away for " I asked smilling As I remmembered out talk in class.

Emily smilled " How about forever"

Cece pov

Now we arrived at New york, at air port Emily and Alison have to go.

"Again thank you so much for everyhing" Said Emily to Melissa and ME

"Always" I said and smilled

"Its sad that we have to leave you two here" said Ali now with sad smile.

"Dont worry Ali" Said Melissa " You are going to see us soon, do you think we would leave you two alone ?" Melissa sain with cute grin.

"We alson gonna come to Paris next moth, After we take care of this A person, I swear then Im gonna find out who it is IM gonna kill them" then we heard Emison flight accounced.

"Okay Go Emison, you will se us soon " I said and went to hug Alison and Melissa hugged Emily. Then we pulled away Alison and Emily interlocked their fingers kissed and run throuth airport laughing and giggling.

Then I felt pair of arms on my wais " We did the right think they deserve to be happy "

I turned and Kissed Melissa on lips. 


End file.
